Silent Admissions
by Siobhan B. Masen- Fraser
Summary: Edward meets Bella on the streets and tries to use his cocky attitude to pick her up. She silently shuts him down and gets away with her deception till they meet up weeks later. Will he be angry at her? Can they handle the secret she will admit to?


**Okay this is just a little one shot written for Fandom for the Tsunami. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to all of my good friends who help make this readable, you guys mean the world to me. **

**Summary:Edward meets Bella on the streets and tries to use his cocky attitude to pick her up. She silently shuts him down and gets away with her deception till they meet up weeks later. Will he be angry at her deception? Will his touching gesture make her change her mind about him? Can they both handle the admissions she will make?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just checked a few minutes ago just in case something changed since the last time I looked and guess what...nothing had :(. I do love playing with them tho and hope Stephanie doesn't mind. I don't own the songs that they use either. **

* * *

><p>I walked down the hallway in the conference center. It was going to be another busy ass day. It already started off wrong. I overslept, and then I spilled my coffee on my favorite shirt; so now I wore one of Alice's, which was a little too tight. And based on that fact alone I had been hit on four times. I looked like a hooker; who could blame them. But seriously, I was a fucking professional. Not a professional hooker, I was good at my job. The best, man or woman. The Best!<p>

I paced up and down in the hallway and tried to organize my stuff for the presentation. I was next, and I was right behind our biggest competitor's, Cullen, McCarty and Whitlock. Those fuckers nailed down everything they touched. I always tried to get my ad pitched before theirs so that I could seal the deal before they had a chance to sink their hooks into the client. I wanted to be optimistic but I wasn't one-hundred-percent sure I could actually do this.

"Well, Bella, at least that shirt might help with something." Rosalie tossed out as the door opened and we stood staring into a room full of men. Middle aged, half bald men. I gathered my boards and marched into the room like I owned the fucking place.

I stepped out again when the presentation was all over. I felt good but who the hell knew. I had to sit and wait while they discussed it with the Board of Directors. They would get back with me. I walked away, again, still feeling like I had done my best and that was all I could do. Rose texted Alice as we walked down the street to the first pub we could find. I needed a drink and I needed it now. I wanted to shake off the mess that was this day.

I turned the corner and slammed into a large brick wall. "Woah, babe, sorry about that. Did I hurt anything?" His hands slid up and down my arms, lingering along the section that would put him the closest proximity to my breasts…my breasts on display in the too small shirt that Alice loaned me. "Because I certainly don't want to harm a hair on your pretty little head. What's your name, sweetheart?"

I stood there stunned. He had the audacity to talk to me that way while his buddies stood back and laughed at me. His beautiful face and sexy, just rolled out of bed, hair was enough to make me want to throw myself down and let him have his way with me. But I could see in his eyes that he got that same reaction from lots and lots of women. He got it enough that he was too self assured, too cocky. He expected me to drop onto my knees and suck his cock right there on the street corner and that just was not going to happen. No matter how good looking he was. In fact, all I wanted to do right now was put him in his place, once and for all. I knew that if I kicked him in the balls then he would only feel that for a short time and he would just place blame on me. I wanted something that would humiliate him for the rest of his life, so I pulled out the small amount of sign language that I remembered and began to sign to him. His mouth dropped open and he stepped back. I no longer felt his hands on my arms or ghosting across the swell of my breasts either so it must have worked.

He began to stammer and stumble over his words. "I'm…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, are you hurt?" I began to sign again, he had no idea that I was saying that I liked spaghetti for dinner. I signed something else…'my mother has a beautiful face.' He just kept stammering and trying to speak. Finally I motioned to my ears and made gestures that let him know that I couldn't hear. He reached into his expensive suit and grabbed a pen and note pad. He wrote 'I'm sorry' and handed the note to me. I wrote 'Okay' and handed it back to him.

As I walked off with Rose in tow, thankfully she stayed silent the whole time, I heard his buddies laughing their asses off at him. They mocked him for trying to use his charm on a woman who couldn't even hear his best asset. I snickered but held it deep inside; too close to him and he could still possibly hear me, discovering my deception.

I enjoyed dinner and drinks with my girls and went home a little tipsy. And that night, as I slept, I dreamt of my snarky, self assured, over confident, sexy God that I met on the street that afternoon. I dreamt of him doing all the dirty things to me that I was sure he was extremely proficient at…the things that I heard Alice and Rose talk about doing with their boyfriends…the things that I missed out on, not all the time, but every so often, I did miss them…the things that made my body scream for release and it screamed for the one man that I knew, without a doubt, could give me those things…the cocky, self assured bastard that made my pussy tingle and my heart race with just a look and a few words.

I reached over and pulled my trusty friend out of the nightstand drawer, flipping the switch and feeling it pulse to life. I couldn't reach my clit fast enough with it, no foreplay was needed. I was turned on and ready to just be fucked hard. My thumb pushed the switch into the highest setting as I slid it as far inside of me as it would fit. There was something about having it deep that turned me on.

I felt the evidence of my arousal leaking out of me and down onto my hand. I pulled the Rabbit out and flipped over onto my knees. I planted my face and chest down on the mattress and push the Rabbit back inside. I pushed the next switch and waited for the thrusting action to begin. My left hand slipped down and coated fingers with my arousal and then made its way towards my ass. I lightly ran my finger over the hole there. Sometimes I pushed inside, but tonight was about the anticipation of it, so I just played with it and panted with delight as the sensation swept over me. At the moment that my orgasm rushed through me, I saw his face…cocky, self assured, fucking beautiful face.

After cleaning up and changing my pajamas, I drifted off to sleep again, fully satisfied this time.

Three weeks later I was walking downtown, rushing to meet Alice and Rosalie for drinks. I was late, again, and Rose hated it when I was late. She bitched about it all night. I think really she just enjoyed giving me a hard time.

I turned the corner as I fished my phone out of my jacket pocket to check the time. I once again slammed into a brick wall. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry…" His voice slipped off as our eyes met and realization sunk in. It was my sexy God and, from the look on his face, he remembered me as well.

His hand left my arms and immediately began to slowly, but surely, sign that he was sorry and to please forgive him. This time I was the one left in shock. If he knew sign language, then he knew that I was a total fraud. I mean not a total fraud; I did know sign language, but just a few phrases and words. I was not fluent at all. I wanted to push him a little and see if he, in fact, did know sign language at all, because his slow shaky gestures told me that he probably did not. I signed back to him that his mom smelled like a wild goat.

My neighbor's dad drank and would teach us this shit when he was drunk, so don't judge me.

Sexy God stuttered and began to speak. "I don't know anything else, I just know that." He began to sign it again. I reached up and stopped his hands. I signed again at him. He reached in and grabbed his trusty note pad. His pen scratched as he furiously wrote me a note. The rip was loud when he snatched it off and handed it to me.

'I'm sorry, I only know how to say that and please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you then and I didn't mean to hurt you now. Please forgive me. I'm an ass. Edward'

I glanced down at him and back at the note. I grabbed his pen and wrote back.

How do you know how to sign 'I'm sorry and please forgive me' but nothing else. Bella

His ears, neck and face all turned a nice shade of tomato red. He pulled the pen back to write out his answer.

'I googled that shit just for you in case I ever got the chance to apologize to you. I really am sorry, I celebrated at lunch that day and I was a little tipsy. That's not an excuse, I just wanted to explain. E'

I loved the strong penmanship that showed his character. It had bold strong strokes and each word looked like a work of art. Of course I was lost after the word strokes and my mind immediately went down a dark alley so that Edward and I could be alone with his strokes.

He shook the note in front of me. I snapped back to attention and took the pen again.

'It's okay, I was rushing too and didn't see you. You are forgiven and it was very sweet of you to take the time to learn how to apologize to me. How could I not forgive you?'

He blushed again as he wrote down. 'Did I do it correctly?' I nodded this time at him. His smile was breathtaking. His eyes sparkled and I could see how the women lost enough common sense to want to throw themselves at his mercy from those two assets alone. He began to write again. 'Good.'

I took the pen and wrote down my name and number. I almost handed it to him when I realized that a person who couldn't speak also wouldn't be able to use the phone. So I scribbled 'Text me' beside it. He took the note then pulled out his phone and typed in my name and number.

I have to be honest and say that my original intention was to simply hook up with this Sexy God. I wanted him to be all up in my business, make me feel good and then send him home. But then I realized that I was a very vocal participant and that sex between us might not be possible. I didn't want to forget in the middle and blow my story line. So I left it up to Edward, he had my number and if he used it, then I would figure it out later how to hook up with him.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out. I was thankful the meeting I had last thing this afternoon had caused me to set the vibrate mode instead of a silly ringtone. How would I explain that? I flipped it open and saw a text that read 'Can I see you again? Soon? I WILL learn more sign language!'

I let out a laugh and texted him back. 'I'll text you and let you know when I'm free; the next two weeks are going to be really busy for me. I have an out of town conference to attend.' Those words were not a lie at all. I had to be in Los Angeles in three days and would be there for ten days. Only five were for the conference but he didn't need to know that. Rose and Alice were flying out to meet me, and we were going to enjoy the sunshine and shopping while I was there.

My phone vibrated in my hand again. 'Okay, text me when you get back?'

I answered, 'I will, start learning.' He smiled and pulled my hand up to his mouth. His gentle kiss on my knuckles caused my knees to go weak. It was such an old school gesture but it was as sexy as hell. I pulled my hand away and waved goodbye. He waved back and I made my way to Alice and Rosalie. At least now I had an excuse for being late that they both would appreciate.

I explained it all to Alice and then filled them both in on what happened to me today. They both gushed as I told them how he learned to say he was sorry in sign language. We talked about the possibility of letting him in on my little secret so that I could see him again. I was sure he would be too pissed off to even want to talk to me let alone see me again, so I nixed that idea.

Eight long days later I picked Alice and Rosalie up at the airport. Rose was fuming about the crazy shit that her boyfriend Royce had done. In fact, it was bad enough that he was now her ex-boyfriend. That left all three of us single to enjoy Los Angeles for the rest of our time here. Alice had broken up with her boyfriend about two months ago, and I had been single for almost two years, so the festive feeling was certainly in the air when we entered the suite that we would live in for the next five days.

We all showered and began the marathon of the hair and make-up event that Alice insisted on before we went anywhere together. At exactly 9:45 we left the lobby of the hotel, entered the cab and made our way to the bar that Alice picked out. Her only requirement was that it had Karaoke; she loved to sing her ass off when she was drunk. Rose and I were up for it since we were in a strange town and would be leaving in four and a half days. We would never have to look at these people ever again, so we were safe…right?

Alice went first and sang, "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. She swore that the man of her dreams would come in and sweep her off of her feet like a love story from a fairy tale. Rose sang "Black Horse and The Cherry Tree" by KT Tunstall. She sounded as amazing as ever and in light of what happened with Royce this week the song made perfect sense. It was my turn to sing. I had chosen "Every Girl Like Me" by Sugarland because I knew deep down that somewhere there was a someone for a girl like me. It was a hard song to sing but it could be so much fun.

I had already taken several shots so there was no fear involved in standing up on the stage waiting for my music to start. I heard Rose and Alice wolf whistle at me and clapping. I blushed at my friends but loved them more than I could say. I knew they knew the real me and loved me anyway. "This song is for every girl like me that believes that there is someone special waiting for them." The music started and I threw myself into the song. I closed my eyes and pictured Edward there in front of me. I wanted to be able to tell him all of those things that I sang about. I wanted to but I knew it was too late for me to explain or go back and make it up to him now. I would have to find a way to let him down and walk away.

**Up in the morning I'll be your coffee cup**

**If you drink me down I will fill you up again**

**And if you don't think that's enough**

**I'll be the prize on the back of the cereal box**

**And the key that you found that you thought you lost and **

**I'll be the why to your because**

**Because, I, I, I am not perfect **

**But I, I, I, I know I'm worth it**

**And I, I gotta believe there has to be a you**

**For every girl like me**

I finished out the song and made a hasty bow when the clapping began.

As I made my way back to my seat I heard the next name to sing called. "Edward." That simple word stopped my heart. I turned around in a circle and waited to see the face that went along with this Edward. It couldn't be. It just couldn't, the world didn't hate me that much. Surely it didn't.

No one stepped up. I twirled in a circle again waiting. But the music began. A slow acoustic guitar began and finally from the shadows of the stage a person stepped into the spotlight. It was Edward, my Edward. I stood rooted to my spot. I couldn't breathe. The air seemed trapped in my lungs.

He began to sing. I was taken in by his voice. It was beautiful to say the least. Then the words of the song hit me. He was singing to me and about me.

**You, do you remember me?**

**Like, I remember you.**

**Do you spend your life, going back in your mind to that time?**

'**Cause I, I walk the streets alone**

**I hate being on my own**

**And everybody can see that, I really fell**

**And I'm going through hell**

**Thinking about you with somebody else**

My heart twisted with the words he said. I did more damage than I thought. I still stood right in the middle of the floor, center stage, halfway back to my table with tears streaming down my face, praying that I had a chance to make it up to him.

**How, how did we go wrong?**

**It was so good and now it's done**

**And I pray at night that our passing will cross**

**What we hide isn't lost**

'**Cause you are always driving my thoughts…**

**Somebody wants you, somebody needs you**

**Somebody dreams about you every single night**

**Somebody hopes that one day you will see**

**That somebody's me**

**That somebody's me**

My heart seized again, was he saying that I still had a chance? Was he saying he felt the same way about me? His song sounded like a direct response to my song but I had no idea how he could have set that up. I had no choice but to wait for him to leave the stage so that we could talk.

I looked over to our table and saw that Rose and Alice were now cozied up with Edward's buddies. Alice was wrapped around the tall, blond one and Rose was sitting close, not too close, but still closer than normal to the tall one with ginormous shoulders. I could see both of them clearly had their flirt on.

When Edward walked off the stage he threaded his fingers into mine and led me from the club. We walked about two blocks and entered the hotel lobby. He pressed the buttons for the tenth floor and stood to wait for it. I stood silently beside him, too afraid to speak just yet. It occurred to me that Alice and Rose had no idea where I was. They never so much as looked up at us as I walked out with Edward. I pulled my phone from my pocket and began a text. It told them both which hotel we went to, the floor number and his room number in case I wasn't back in a little while. Edward stood and held the door open for me as I finished my text.

Edward paced around the room for a few minutes before he spoke, his soft voice carrying through the silent room to me. "Two things, Bella. First, I'm so fucking pissed at you for lying to me. Secondly, I have missed you like crazy." He marched towards me with a look of determination on his face. He reminded me of that guy from _The Notebook_ just before he grabbed her up and started kissing her in the rain. I wasn't far off of the mark when Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me. His soft gentle lips caressed mine and he certainly didn't seem angry. He pulled away from me but didn't let me go. "We have a lot to talk about, Bella." He emphasized the word talk. "But that can be done later; right now I want to hold you in my arms." He pulled me against him and planted another kiss on my mouth.

His lips against mine tasted so good and I felt so wanted in his arms. I felt like I could let down my guard and just be myself with him. It was kinda funny that now I was feeling this way, when a few weeks ago I was lying to get away from him. There was just something about Edward that made me feel safe, cherished and needed.

I pulled his shirt loose from his jeans and ran my hand up the smooth, taunt skin of his back. I felt sparks and knew that this connection was not normal. Edward snatched his mouth away from mine, "What are you doing to me?" His green eyes held the flames at bay, but I could see that he would not be winning that war long. I was right, he slammed his body back against mine and we kissed and stumbled all the way to the bed. My mind knew that I shouldn't be here in bed with him, I shouldn't be the one pulling his clothes off, but I could care less right now. My body had taken over and it wanted Edward. I gave up thinking about it when his sweet lips moved from my mouth to my neck.

He kissed me with feather soft touches and he appeared to be trying to calm us down. That fact alone incited the fire for him inside my veins. He was trying to be a gentleman; I was trying to get laid. But not just laid, this seemed to be something stronger than simple sexual chemistry between us. It felt like he was the one thing that was tying me to the earth, he held me in the palm of his hand and he had no idea. I would do anything for him; give anything to be with him.

I began to unbutton his shirt and tried to slip my hands inside to touch him again, skin to skin, but he stopped my movement just before I reached my goal. "Bella, baby, I'm trying to take this slow here and you're not helping." He leaned down and kissed me full and gentle on my lips. His kiss tried to convey his want and desire, but his mind seemed to be demanding that he adhere to the gentleman's code of conduct with me. I shifted against him and felt exactly how hard he was battling with himself. "If you keep doing things like that," he punctuated his words with a push back against me, "I might not be able to stop myself." He growled.

"Then don't." I growled back as I lifted myself the few millimeters that separated us and pulled him down on top of me fully, our bodies touching head to toe. Feeling him was indescribable; he was hard, warm and all male pressed up against me. I wanted this, I wanted to let go; I wanted to be weak and taken care of. For too many years I had to be a hard ass bitch to get to where I am in the corporate world, and I didn't want that any longer. I needed to feel soft, and wanted. "Please, Edward, I need you."

His hand feathered up to smooth my hair off of my forehead, his eyes full of trepidation. He kissed my mouth gently as he pulled away he spoke, "Then let me take care of you." I nodded, almost in tears. He knew what I needed, he knew to be a man and allow me to be a woman. I chose to believe this was fate, this was our destiny, that this was more than just two people having needs. At that moment I knew I was in love with Edward, without any doubts.

Edward leaned away from me and pulled his already unbuttoned shirt off; he followed it by toeing off his shoes and socks. When he stood in his pants alone, he stooped down beside the bed and I felt him touch my foot that dangled off the edge of the bed. He removed one shoe, then the other. His hands massaged and his mouth kissed their way up to my waist line. He placed a wet kiss to the small sliver of skin that showed between my skirt and blouse, and then moved up to my neck again. His mouth found purchase there while his hands fumbled with the necklace that I wore. Most of our clothing was carelessly tossed aside, but Edward took the time to gently lay my necklace on the nightstand. He repeated his actions with the matching earring and, when they rested safely beside the necklace, he came back to focus on my clothing.

My hands shook as I reached for the tie on my wrap shirt, it was a little complicated and I wasn't sure if Edward would know how to remove it. He watched as I untied it, my hands falling away when it was time to actually open the shirt to expose myself to him. I already felt raw with emotions; I felt overwhelmed and I just wasn't ready to take charge this time. Edward must have understood because he pulled one side of my shirt open and then the other. I rose up slightly and allowed him to pull it off of my arms and tossed it off to the side with the other clothes. His hands softly grazed over my shoulders and down the front of my body, they maneuvered around my breast and down the center of my chest. I felt the twisting sensation in my nipples and I knew they were hard and begging for his touch, but he avoided them.

When I rose up onto my elbows to watch him, all I saw was his floppy bronze hair. His face as tucked into my stomach as he kissed his way back to the same spot he placed his kiss before. Only this time my entire torso was exposed so he had more area to lay his kisses upon. Each one caused a shiver to shoot up my spine that ricocheted around my body until it landed directly back at my core. Edward's hand reached for the zipper on the side of my skirt and slowly pulled it down, I mean slowly…I could hear each and every tooth give way as it opened up. I was suddenly embarrassed to let him take the skirt off. I was wetter than I had ever been, I could feel the moisture making its way down the insides of my legs. This was an abnormal amount of arousal for me and I didn't know how Edward would feel about it.

Oblivious to my dilemma, Edward slid the skirt down my legs and tossed it aside. I laid there in my bra and panties, exposed to him, but at the same time feeling revered by him. The way his eyes perused my flesh, his hands paused in mid air like they were too stunned to move any closer, I felt like he was worshipping me. Every woman should have that at least once in her life, and I was thankful that my one time was with Edward.

Warm, soft hands touched each hip bone then massaged their way down my thighs, gently pressing the skin and warming me up with his touch. When he reached my knees, his hands slid around and pressed along the back side of my legs forcing my legs up in the air. He crossed my feet and laid them on his left shoulder, he began to kiss down my left leg until he reached my hip bone. Edward repeated the process along my right leg as well. Words were out of the question by this point; I simply panted and clutched the bedspread I lay upon.

When both legs had been doted over, he set my feet down on the edge of the bed and he moved to stand between my bent knees. His hands glided down my legs again but this time he made sure to touch the inside of my thighs…the inside of my very wet thighs. His hands came in contact with my moisture and I flinched. This was the moment I dreaded but Edward simply groaned and threw his head back. I heard him murmur something to himself and a few seconds later his eyes met mine again. "I can't wait to touch you, to feel you," he whispered.

"Edward." I invited him with that one simple word and he accepted. His fingers brushed against the outside of my panties and then slipped past the cloth barrier to the skin underneath. Our simultaneous moan echoed around the room and Edward dropped down to his knees. His fingers never stopped rubbing, caressing or probing for a second. I began to whimper, no matter where he touched me, or how steady his pressure was, it just never seemed to be enough. I needed more, I needed him.

I rose up again on my elbows and watched as Edward's fingers moved around inside the dark blue lace that still covered me. The movements were ambiguous but, combined with the feelings they became a whole other beast, a beast with wings that carried me along a flight like no other. My precarious hold on reality slipped a little further when Edward began to kiss his way up one thigh. I had no idea which thigh he actually was touching with his mouth. All the sensations ran together and I couldn't process the direction, I just knew that I did not want him to stop.

I let the comforter go and reached up to grab my breasts. At this point they were aching they were so hard, and they begged for some sort of contact. And since I was unwilling to let Edward stop his devotion to my pussy, I decided that I had to be the contact they settled for.

"So beautiful," Edward murmured to me. With one still playing my body like a priceless Stradivarius, the other slipped up and slid each bra strap off of my shoulders. He tugged gently and I raised my back off of the bed to allow space for my hands to slip in and unfasten it. When it hung slack across my body, Edward pulled it off and leaned down to lavish my breasts with the same attention that he showed the rest of my body. He seemed to have trouble deciding which nipple to attend to first so I made the choice easy. I pressed them together in the center of my body. He could access them both with a simple turn of his head. This worked out well for both of us because now he could suck and tease without any wasted effort or movements. He wet both nipples then blew across them causing them to pebble even further. The torture was exquisite. His mouth pulled and nipped, kissed and sucked, while I panted and prayed for an end to the rapture that I was engulfed in.

Edward's hand retreated from his residence he had taken up between my legs and I whimpered. Half from anguish at the loss of contact, but the other half was in joy at the thought of joining my body fully with his. I raised my hips when long, slender fingers grasped the sides of my underwear, and assisted him in pulling them down. I almost forgot that Edward still wore his pants in my haste to pull him to me. He chuckled lowly and whispered, "We've got time, don't worry. I'm gonna treat you right." I fell back against the plush mattress and played the patience game…not very patiently, but I played it.

Warm hands maintained contact with mine the entire time he slid my panties off and then they remained in contact when he slowly slid them back up my legs and pushed them open. I wanted to whimper, I wanted to rush up to meet him, I wanted it all. But I was willing to wait it out because, so far, I was enjoying the anticipation and slow pace that Edward had set just as much as the actual acts themselves. Well, not exactly as much as the acts, but almost.

I jumped when I felt Edward's hair brush across the flesh just above my clit. His face was close enough that I felt his breath, but just far enough away that I couldn't feel his touch. He turned his head and nipped at the inside of my leg and I jumped again, this time groaning as well. That single groan seemed to be the only push Edward needed because he dove in. His lips, teeth and tongue pushed me to new heights that I have never been to before. Fingers splayed me open and explored me. By this time, my hips had begun their own rhythm, and Edward encouraged me with his grunts and moans. The sensation was almost overwhelming; I couldn't tell where I ended and he began.

I had a pattern for my orgasms; I knew when they were coming. This one…no pattern, and no warning. One second I was feeling the thrill of Edward's tongue diving in and out of my pussy, the next I was coming. The intensity scared me; I saw stars and fireworks and all the other shit that people wax poetically about.

Before I could come down from my high, Edward had his pants off and was covering my body with his. "Bella, I don't have protection with me," he whispered.

I had a one word response to that, "Shots."

His eyes never left mine and he never showed any doubts at all about what we were doing. No questions about my sexual history or ask to see a clean bill of health from my doctor. He didn't ask about the fact that I had the birth control taken care of. He just pushed into me and dropped his forehead to mine. Our tongues mingled but it wasn't really a kiss, it was more like we shared the same breaths. He breathed out and I breathed in. This was making love; this was two souls touching.

I wrapped my hands around his shoulders and pulled him closer to me. Edward arched his hips and changed the angle that he entered me, pressing all the right spots in all the right ways. My orgasm began to climb to the top of the mountain so that, when she was ready, she could jump and scream her enthusiasm all the way down. "Baby, you feel so good, so, so good." His gentle words encouraged me.

"Edward…I never." Tears began to leak out of my eyes. The emotion was a blanket around my fractured soul; I finally felt at home…I felt peace.

"I know, me either." He kissed my tears and I cried more.

A slow sweet rhythm was building between us, taking us up higher so that we could fall together. My hand wrapped within his, my nose touching his, our bodies connected. He shifted my leg and drew it tighter around him. That was the final push I needed. My thighs tightened around him, my mouth fell open wordlessly, and I fell apart in his arms. Within seconds I felt his body shudder and join me.

For a long time afterward we lay still, tangled together, Edward's limp cock still half inside of me. The effect of our lovemaking was slowly making its exit out of my body, but none of these things encouraged us to move. We were both perfectly content with the connection, the slow sweet touches, and the looks that let us know that we both felt the power of what we shared.

Somewhere around midnight, Edward and I both got up and showered. I thought about the conference I had to attend tomorrow and dread set in around my heart. I had to speak; there was no way out of the entire day…the day I would spend away from Edward. I pulled him close and relished the time we still had together.

Edward slipped out first thing the next morning and left to take care of his business meetings. I reluctantly got dressed and headed off to the conference. All day I spent thinking about Edward, thinking about the things he did to my body, to my mind and to my soul. I ached to be with him…to be under him.

I snapped back to attention when the speaker called my name. I stepped up to the podium and started up my slide show presentation. I spoke about the market trends and downfalls like an expert. I talked about successful campaigns and how they boost revenue for both parties. I flashed a few of my more popular campaigns, then flashed a few of the most notable flops in the history of advertising. I was THE Isabella Swan, marketing genius. But deep down inside, I wanted to be the woman I was last night, someone's baby. I wanted my most challenging decision of the day to be peas or carrots with dinner. I longed to turn it all in and be a wife, a mother and a lover.

At the end of my speech, I closed up the laptop and asked for questions. I fielded a few and answered them with practice. They were, after all, questions that I had answered plenty of times at conferences like this. One hand rose at the back of the room and I called the person forward. I couldn't see them due to a shadow, and I was certain that I wouldn't be able to hear them either. After several seconds the face stepped closer and I gasped. There stood Edward…my Edward.

"Excuse me Ms. Swan, My name is Edward Masen of Masen and Associated. I don't think we have met, but I follow your work. I just wondered about your opinion of women in the corporate world, and their ability to balance a marriage and home…for research purposes, of course." His eyes held so much mischief and humor.

"Well, Mr. Masen. I think that it is up to the woman. I t depends on what she wants out of life. She is certainly strong enough to juggle both, but what if the woman in question wants to have only one or the other?" I launched my answer right back at him, let's see what he thought I was supposed to say.

"Well my concern is that, for a successful woman, such as yourself, could she be satisfied with simply taking care of a home and family? I know that I would love for the woman I marry to be whatever she wants, but I'm a man so I have no idea what successful women of the world wants. Therefore I ask if you are a person that fits into that category." Well played Mr. Masen, I thought.

"Mr. Masen, if you were coming home to me every night then yes, I would be more than satisfied with that position." I glanced up from him and scanned the group. "Thank you all." I gathered my stuff and left the podium. I walked until I was in the lobby and pressed the elevator button. I prayed that Edward would be in that elevator with me.

Just as the doors began to close and my heart began to sink, he rushed through them and gathered me into his arms. When his mouth crushed up against mine I dropped my purse, laptop and phone. We kissed until the bell dinged, alerting us that we had reached my floor. We both gathered my things and he followed me to my room.

"Did you just admit that you would give all of this up for me?" He begged as we entered the room.

"If you're asking me too, then yes." I responded.

"I'm asking you to be with me, on your terms, I don't care; I will take what I can get. It doesn't have to be an all or nothing does it?" He asked as he placed kisses around my face.

"I guess it doesn't."

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" I began to unbutton his shirt as he asked me the question.

"I didn't know who you were so it made no sense to introduce myself in that manner." He smirked as I began pulling for the zipper of my dress.

Edward shrugged as finally said, "You know you're not leaving this room all week, right?"

"I thought you were going home tonight?"

"Not any more, I'm not." We both fell onto the bed and all coherent thought left my mind as his body took over and began to have wicked ways with me.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: The songs used were Somebody's Me by Enrique Iglesis and Every Girl like Me by Sugarland. Leave me some love and let me know. **

**Till next time...**


End file.
